A Hunter By Any Other Name
by Belladonna Potter
Summary: Meet Aki Lopez; eighteen year old half-werewolf/half-psychic. Oh, did I forget to mention she's also a Hunter. She's had a crappy life since most of her family died when she was five, but then she meets Dean and Sam Winchester...
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry to everyone hoping for an update on Gen 77 or Cousins, I truly couldn't help myself! Either way, I hope you enjoy my new story, I love it! **

**Rated T for _lots _of cussing **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Supernatural, so n one can sue me! That's the happy part!**

A Hunter By Any Other Name

Chapter 1

Akira's POV

I silently walk through the woods, careful not to step on a twig or dry leaf, because the witch might hear. I take a deep breath of the crisp autumn air, sighing as it fills up my lungs to the max, yet I can still smell remnants of the damn witch. I check to make sure my ponytail is still fully up and not a strand could possibly get in my eyes, therefore letting the damn freak of nature escape. I release a sigh of relief. No, not a strand; it's still in the sleek ponytail I always adorn before a hunt. My amber eyes narrow as I hear something. The slightest sound, perhaps a twig, but I still hear it, and it's much too close to be the witch.

I frown and quickly yet quietly sprint to a tree, which I manage to climb in a few seconds. I'm sitting on the branch, not making any sounds, when I see two fucking idiotic boys, probably brothers, I growl under my breath. Wait, I growled? What the hell? Guess mom's condition has slightly passed on to me. Looks like I'm gonna be a half-werewolf. Fucking amazing!

I drop from the tree and stand in front of the boys. "What the fuck are you two dumb asses doing?" I hiss, extremely pissed. If they fucked up my hunt I'm going to fucking tear them apart piece by fucking piece.

The older, and slightly cuter, at least in my opinion, one grins at me, before saying, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Yeah, well, I fucking asked first," I snarl at him. Then, being the nosy telepathic/half-psychic freak I am, I read his thoughts. After reading his top thoughts, well besides, 'Damn, she's hot,' I punch him as hard as I can in the face and growl, "Bastard!"

While rubbing his, now red, cheek, he turns to me. "What the hell was that for?"

"This is my hunt, damn it! You. Are. Not. Going. To. Fucking. Ruin. It. For. Me!" Okay, maybe that when on a little too long.

Even though I have to tilt my head up just to look into his, admittedly gorgeous, green eyes, he still cringes when my amber eyes meet his own. "I don't know what you mean," he says coolly, still rubbing his cheek gently.

"I know you're a Hunter, dumb ass! You Hunt the monsters that little kids are afraid of. The monsters that hide under your bed and haunt your dreams. The one's that are willing to tear us apart and capable of fucking doing it with their bare hands!

"I'm one too, I've been one since I was three years old, and I'm not going to bastards steal it from me, understand?"

The guys, Sam and Dean Winchester I get the name's from their thoughts, look at each other than Sam, the younger one, somewhere between twenty and twenty-three I'd say, looks at Dean, who is somewhere between twenty-five and twenty-nine, looks at me. "Yeah, well too bad. And how the hell do you know that we're Hunters?"

I sneer at him. "Fucking magic," I say sarcastically. Then I continue. "Get the hell out of here. Now. I'm going to kick your fucking ass if you don't leave."

Sam looks at me and says in a less cocky and rude voice, "Sorry, but we're not leaving. We've been Hunting this witch for three days now. We refuse to give up."

"Fuck you! She's mine! I've been after the goddamn bitch for a week now! She's. Mine!" I'm getting really, really pissed.

I clench my fist and lick my brand-new lip piercing, still not used to the feeling of it on my lower lip. Then, with blazing eyes and shaking fists I say in a voice that makes it so you can practically see my anger, "This is my Hunt, you won't steal it. Go and Hunt some ghost, this one's mine."

I'm walking away when Dean says something that pisses me off even more. "No way in Hell."

I spin around and punch him again. "This is going to end in one way, I'm going to have MY hunt and you're going to back the fuck off," I snap.

Sam walks up to me and grabs my arm. "Don't punch my brother," he says calmly. Suddenly all I can think about is Rico, Jeremy, and Kylie. My siblings, my dead (or incarcerated) siblings.

I take a deep breath and stare up at Sam. "Fine, but let go of me Sam."

He takes a step back. "How do you know my name?"

"Same way I know you're a Hunter. Fucking magic." I walk off to deal with my own family problems.

Before I leave to go back to my Hotel, I decide to fuck with them a bit. "Listen Sam and Dean Winchester, I'm leaving to go get ready for tomorrow's Hunt. I don't want to see you guys again. I only let people on my team Hunt the same fuckers as I do. Think about that. Oh, and by the way the name's Aki, I figure it's only fair you know a bit of my name since I know all of BOTH of yours. Hopefully I'll never see you again, bye."

And with that I leave the forest and get on my bike, Princess, to go back to my Hotel.

**So...what do you think? **

**R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back! Who missed me? So sorry it took me so long to update, I really do love you all! Short chapter, but the rest will be a LOT longer! I promise!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, Dean would have a sexy, badass girlfriend. Sadly it's not to be…**

Chapter 2

Anastasia's POV

I'm sitting at the table in the kitchen, shaking my head as I wait for Aki. She's taking to long, what if she, my only friend, my SISTER in all but blood, is hurt? I wouldn't be able to take it.

Then the door slams open and she walks in, yanking a ponytail-holder out of her hair, letting her black hair with four streaks of white tumble down her shoulders. I'm about to berate her for taking so long, but then I see a gleam of anger in her eyes. I sigh and massage my forehead. "What happened Akira?" I ask, concerned.

"Some fucking-" I shoot her a look and she starts over. "Some idiots messed up my Hunt."

I gesture for her to go on, and when she doesn't I sigh. "Come on Akira, though that would anger you, it wouldn't be this bad, what else happened?"

She looks down and says almost inaudibly, "The boys, Sam and Dean were brothers, they reminded me of Rico, Jeremy, and Kylie."

I grimace as I put an arm around her shoulders. Jeremy and Kylie had died when Aki was five years old and Rico had been sent to jail after trying to kill Akira when he was possessed by a demon. Aki was thirteen years old and even now, five years later, she still feels guilty over the fact that he's in prison. "Akira, I'm so sorry you had to deal with that so abruptly, I'm so, so sorry," I say soothingly.

She sits down and buries her head in her leather-clad arms. I know better then to try and comfort her when she's like this; she'll just snap my head off, then run out of the room in a huff. When she looks up her usually gleaming eyes are painfully dull and rimmed with red. She suddenly looks vulnerable, even with twelve out of her thirteen piercings on her face. Then again only three of them are visible, she has an eyebrow ring, a nose stud, a lip ring, a tongue stud, and three of the four earring are hoops, the last one's a stud on her upper ear. She always looks very intimidating, but right now she looks the opposite; I'm having to restrain myself from hugging her. "I'm going to bed Stasia I'll see you later, kay?"

I nod at her, still slightly worried at the tears. Aki DESPISES appearing weak, and I know tomorrow she's going to refuse to talk about it. I twist a strand of fiery red hair around my index finger, before looking at the time.

Oh, god. It's five am, I'm going to pass out if I don't get some sleep soon. But Aki already went to bed, which automatically means I have first watch. Crap!

I roll my eyes, then sit down in the most comfortable chair, with Aki's paternal grandmother's journal with a slight groan. Apparently her family has been Hunting for generations on her dad's side. When I open the worn book to, once again, read the woman's thoughts on a Hunter's life.

September 8, 1941

Dear Journal,

Father went after *another* werewolf today, why he hates that particular paranormal creature, when there are so many other even more loathsome abnormalities out there is beyond me.

Mother also refuses to tell me, why no one tells me anything, I implore to be told! Am I untrustworthy? Am I...

With the words engraving themselves into my brain I accidentally drift off. A stupid, rookie mistake honestly, but the words are soothing and I'm so tired. So, so, so...so tired. And my brain shuts off.

*Time Skip to Eight AM*

"Stasia, if you needed sleep you could've told me," I hear an amused voice say. I look up and see the familiar shoulder-length black hair with four white streaks, amber eyes, and pale skin. Her thin, pale pink lips are twitching a little, in an effort not to smile.

My sleepy pale green eyes meet her gleaming inquisitive eyes and I gasp. "Oh, my dear sweet lord! I am so sorry Aki! I didn't mean to fall asleep!"

"It's fine Stasia! Calm down, calm down."

I run a slim, pale hand through my red locks and give her a small smile in return. She grins and asks, "So did you get any sleep?"

I scowl at her then check the time, before shrugging. "Three hours." I yawn.

Suddenly, Aki looks worried. "Stasia! That's not good, when was the last time you had a good night's sleep?"

I smile sheepishly. "When we were fighting the wraith."

She glares at me furiously. "Anastasia Blekski! That was over a month ago! That's it! Chikuso, you're going to go to your bed and get AT LEAST ten hours of sleep. I'm going to go look for the witch's hex bag."

"Fine, but you must be pissed if you're cussing in Japanese," I say slyly.

She frowns and shakes her head. "Go to bed Ana."

I frown but nod and go lie down.

**R&R That's it. Do you like Stasia? Next chapter introduces the rest of Aki's team, so come on, review! Pretty please? **


End file.
